


I Wanted To

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: PWPMcCree and Sombra rarely get to meet up but when they do it always seems to result in them getting drunk... But this time is slightly different from their usual drunken nights out





	I Wanted To

Sombra and Jesse had been together many times, all with alcohol pumping through their blood and mornings of running away from the night before. But this time it was different. She had gone over to his little flat which he was renting under an alias to keep the police off his back. It started out as they usually did, Jesse would offer her a drink and pull out the multiples of alcohol that she never understood how he got. She would randomly pick a drink (hoping it didn’t kill her before they reached the bar) and sat in the living room on the sofa with him on the other side. They didn’t reach the bar this time, not from a lack of trying, but they were comfortable with each other just sitting there and drinking. Their words became flirty, their shoulders touched, fingers danced over cloth and skin which no one else could see. To the outside world they were just two friends chatting, but here they were something different.

Multiple times he had asked her if she was okay with this and everytime she answered yes. Jesse’s hands rubbed up and down her arms before he lead her into the bedroom. The lights were off but the street lights outside gave them enough light. He cupped her cheeks and caressed with his thumbs. He placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering,  
“Undress.”  
Slowly Sombra pulled the purple crop top over her head and blinked up at him. A soft smile covered his face, his eyes twinkling. He pulled her in to kiss. She thought it would be a rough kiss and that his beard would be scruffy but instead he was gentle and his beard was soft. The kiss was gentle as his hands caressed her curves. A soft moan escaped her lips, this was different from before. Usually they would rush, hands nearly touching a part of the other for long enough, clothes were thrown without words, hasty kisses as if they couldn't get enough of the taste of the other. But now everything was slow, there was time for them to caress and work out what affected the other. She blinked a few times as he withdrew from the kiss and helped her pull off her bra. His fingers slipped in to the waist band of her jeans and pulled them down while placing little kisses on her next and shoulders. With a blush on her cheeks she finally removed her underwear and stood in front of him, nothing hiding her body from him. His smile grew and his hands pulled her body into him, he caressed her sides and whispered.  
“You have no idea how beautiful you are.”  
He kissed her lips one more, pulling a moan from her. His hands wondered over her body as her arms wrapped around his neck. She wasn’t the most found of slow but she was enjoying it.  
“What do you want me to do?” Jesse asked softly as he caressed her side making her back arch up to him. She moaned at thoughts she didn’t want to say to him, to scared to let him know her truly. He didn’t seem to need an answer though. “Would you like me to eat you out? Be on your knees? Or would you like me to spank you?” A gasp escaped her lips as the image of him doing all three came to mind. He smirked down at her.  
“Spank…” She muttered softly. He lead her to the bed and sat down in the middle. He held her wrist and guided her over his lap. Her ass was up in the air, her hands clinging to the edge of the bed. He whispered to her again asking if she wanted to do this, she nodded again. Jesse’s hands rested on her ass, one tapped lightly and the other squeezed, a moan escaped her lips and hear head fell forward. Sombra moaned loudly as she felt a finger enter her, while his other hand pulled her ass cheeks apart. He slowly thrust his finger in making her moan louder than before, she was never quiet for him. He slapped her ass without warning as he continued to thrust making her gasp and forget out to speak. There was a pressure building up inside her. The first scream of pleasure came when Jesse began to rub his finger over her clint while thrusting into her. God he made her go crazy everytime they were together, she couldn’t control her need for him. He was like a drug that she couldnt get enough of, she was addicted to him especially in moments like this.  
“I want you,” she whimpered out throwing her head back as pleasure raked through her body. He pulled his fingers out and gave her one last slap before pulling her up to him and placed a kiss on her lips. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips glistened. He pushed her hair back behind her ears and gave another quick kiss.  
“Help me undress,” he spoke softly against her lips, as if talking any louder would frighten her away. She stood up from the bed with him following behind her. She kissed his lips and slowly pulled his shirt from his jeans. Her hands caressed over his stomach and to the buttons of his shirt. She dragged her hands up his chest and pulled the shirt off. Sombra then helped Jesse out of his jeans which got stuck around his calves, he bent down to pull them off while she waited for him. She looked at him through her dark eyelashes and he smiled at her making her heart melt, God this man… He made her heart melt so quickly that she couldn’t even think. Call him whatever you want, he was intoxicating to her. He pulled her body close to his and kissed her deeply, his erection pressing against her stomach only making her wetter. They parted with a shared smile before she crawled on to the bed, swaying her hips towards him before lying on her back. Slowly Jesse crept up the bed placing a kiss on her stomach, then her chest and finally on her lip as his larger body came to rest upon hers. Sombra spread her legs making Jesse fall between them. They grinder against each other with gasps and pants echoing against the others body. Sombra’s moans echoed off the wall between pleads for Jesse to give her more.  
“Please,” she begged, “I want more.”  
“What do you want?” Jesse panted back against her neck as he continued to grind.  
“You,” she panted throwing her head back into the pillow.  
“You want me?” Jesse teased with a little chuckle.  
“Yes,” she moaned into his ear.  
“Are you going to be a good cock slut for me? Do you want my cock in you?” Jesse loved to tease Sombra, he knew how it turned her on and got him going too. “  
“Yes, I am a cock slut Only for you,” She moaned and bit the arch of his jaw to beg him to stop teasing her and continue. He chuckled and stopped grinding, he gave her a kiss. Sombra watched as he leant over and opened the bedside table. He retrieved a condom from inside before pulling back away from her and on to his knees between her legs. His hand caressed down Sombra’s chest, giving a squeeze to her left brest before crawling over her stomach and dancing off her abdomen. She gasped which led him to chuckle again before ripping at the condom packaging and slowly placing it on, his eyes always flickering to her body laid out before him. Sombra looked up at the man through her darkened eye lashes and smile, he looked so gentle at that moment just looking down at her. Jesse pushed her legs apart slowly and gave a wink.  
“Ready?” Jesse was far to cautious for her right now, unlike when they had too much alcohol in their systems. Sombra nodded to him and pushed her legs further apart. Slowly Jesse eased his way into the petit woman before him, he moaned at how tight she was, it had been almost four months since they had last seen each other like this. Sombra arched her back but Jesse saw her teeth sink into her lower lip. He stopped when he couldn’t go any further and leaned on his elbows that bracketed her face. He smoothed the hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, one hand sneaking into his hair and the other positioned on his lower back. He pulled from her lips and placed a kiss on her cheek. He looked into her dark eyes and smiled brightly.  
“Alright darlin’?” Again he was checking she was alright. Couldn’t fault the guy for being a gentleman. It did hurt Sombra a little but only because she wasnt use to him inside her. It was a dull ache, like stretching a muscle from running too much. She nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss which he reciprocated. Kissing was always the best part, didn’t matter if it was hard, soft, fast or slow, it always seemed right. Her hand clenched in his hair and the other pushed at his lower back. Jesse under stood and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. The pace was slow and dominated by their kissing, so much so that they forgot about the thrusting at a few points. Soon the pace picked up and they were unable to continually kiss as it reduced the quickening oxygen for their bodies. Jesse pulled back slightly as he began to thrust harder which shook the bed against the wall. In Sombra’s mind she remembered Jesse telling her about the noisy neighbours who had sex at 3 o'clock in the morning, looks like they were now the noisy neighbours. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as Jesse thrust harder which seemed to pull the wind from her lungs. Her hands flung to the pillow and began to squeeze them till her nuckles went white. Her head threw back as she moaned, her hair splayed around her like a dark haelo. They continued like this till Jesse stopped abruptly, Sombra went to ask what was wrong but found her legs pushed up against her chest. It struck a chord in her and another wave of shocks hit her body. Jesse continued to push into her again this time with a lot more force. She moaned unable to do anything, struck by his power over her. One of his hands moved from the back of her thigh to her clit where he slowly began to rub his thumb up and down. Sombra cried out from the pressure he placed there.  
“So good…” She moaned. “More… Please… I need more…” She called between pants.  
“Say my name?”  
“Jesse please!” She cried out as he changed his thumbs action to circling which drove her crazy. His thrusts had slowed down but the assault on her clit continued with no sign of stopping. Sombra’s mouth felt dry as it hung open from the panting and gasps that he would rake from her body. God if only she could have this every night. Jesse slowed down on the assault on her body and laughed as a groan escaped her mouth as he pulled out.  
“Did you like that?” He asked as his hands caressed her thighs. Damn was he a tease.  
“Yes,” she panted still trying to catch her breath from his hands.  
“Do you want me?”  
“Yes.” Jesse placed a kiss to her lips before lowering her legs and lowering his head between them. He blew breath over her clit which caused her back to arch. Slowly he began to lick her clit, his fingers caressing around the area, teasing her orgasm out of her. She moaned and once again the panting grew louder and vague words began to escape her mouth.  
“More…”  
“Please...”  
“Jesse…”  
“I…”  
He thrusted his two fingers into her while he continued to lick and suck. She screamed far louder than she had that night. Her begs became wild as a hand fell to his head and pushed him deeper. He continued to alter his actions so as not to strain her too much but still draw out what she desperately wanted.  
“Jess-” She screamed and Jesse felt a sweet warm liquid hit his fingers and dribble a little on to his lower lip. Sombra moaned deeply and arched off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her. She panted and lay sprawled out on the bed while Jesse slowly cleaned her up. When Jesse crawled to the top of the bed he noticed her eyes half shut.   
“Enjoy?” He asked as a hand caressed over her side and stomach. She nodded sleepily and turned slightly.  
“What about you?”  
“I’m alright.” He glanced down at himself and she knew that he wanted release.  
“I want to,” she whispered as she sat up slightly, placing a sleepy kiss on his cheek.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes…”  
Jesse lowered himself to the bed while Sombra crawled to the bottom, she smiled up at him before wrapping her hand around his cock and kissing the tip. Slowly she took the shaft into her mouth, tongue swirling around it and free hand holding the base of the cock. Jesse moaned softly as a hand came to caress her shoulder. Slowly she lowered herself on to him, she was out of practice. She pulled up and placed a kiss on the tip before lowering herself back down and sucking softly while her hand slowly stroked the bottom of his shaft. Jesse moaned louder and grabbed her hair pushing it back so he could watch her take him. Sombra blinked as she sucked her cheeks hollow cuasing Jesse to moan louder. She knew what to do to get him going, she had been doing this for a while. Jesse’s hand gripped in her hair as he began to utter words between moans and gasps.  
“Baby… Baby doll…” He moaned. “Yes… Oh yes… Good girl…” Sombra moaned around him and pulled back. She caught a breath before slowly, with a loose jaw lowered herself as far down on him as she could go. She couldn’t take all of him, but with her hand on the lower end of the shaft she could make it feel like that. She gave little squeezes as she began to bob on his erection. Jesse’s hand flew from her hair and gripped at the pillow as he moaned loudly, she was amazing. So good at this.  
“Baby… Yes… Lick my balls, please…” Jesse begged with a whimper. Sombra wouldn’t deny him, she thought about it but she didn’t feel like being mean to him. She pulled off and quickly licked his balls which made a desperate sound escape his throat before she returned to lowering herself on his shaft. She kept her jaw loose and remembered to breath through her nose. Jesse’s hand returned to her hair to pull it away to see, she knew he was close. His legs got a little stiffer and his hips began to thrust against her. He called out for her to continue because he was so close and was gonna come.  
“Baby doll… yes.. Gonna come…” He gave a long moan as his seed shot out of him and into Sombra’s waiting mouth. She moaned as the warm salty texture hit her tongue. It had been such a long time and her jaw hurt a little but it was so good. He pulled her away from his dick and she swallowed with a smile. He looked tired but still had that stupid smile on his face. Slowly she crawled back up the bed and rested on his chest, an arm came around her shoulders as his breath slowly evened out.  
“You didn’t have to swallow…” He muttered half asleep.  
“I know…” She said with a smirk and looked up at him. “But I wanted too…”

It was nice... They didn't have to think of the outside world, it was just them. It could never be perminant, they were too broken and too alike. Their work kept them apart, even if their bodies beg them to be together. They couldn't be like this. Even if they wanted too...


End file.
